


That Night

by tiresroll



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: An Altered Carbon AU in which both father and son are Meths, but Connor is also leading a secret rebellion group that wants to take out the current corrupted system, and Haytham is financing him.





	That Night

白墙金边的住宅建在云层之上，更为巨大的圆月照的正面如白昼一样明亮，从正中被切出几何形的黑影，康纳降落在豪宅监视器的死角，飞行器悄然熄灭了火焰，绑在小腿上的金属两点红光闪烁，接着变成稳定的绿，他按了两下手腕上的金属环，器械哔哔地响了两声，喷出些许白色的雾气打了开来。贴身的潜入服融合在阴影里，青年拉上兜帽，弯腰压下中心侧着身体往前小跑，在宽阔的花园里绕出蛇形的路径，适时闪身在灌木后躲过巡视的无人机和来回晃动的镜头，不一会儿便到了宅邸的后门。他把手腕贴在电子识别板上，数字快速掠过面板，最后停留在“欢迎”字样上。门无声地弹开些许，康纳抓住门边，最后朝来时的路看一眼，低头消失在黑色最浓重的门后。

他在彻底的黑暗中熟练地绕过金属台和炉灶，转过一个、两个、三个拐角，准确地找到电梯所在的位置并按下按钮。橘黄色的光在门缝里从上往下在他脸上映出一条线，双开门无声地滑开，康纳拉了一下帽檐，低着头站进去，最顶上的数字在他指下亮起。门再次阖上，电梯绞架在寂静的室内响得让他皱起眉毛，但年轻人还是双手交握垂在身前，一刻也没有抬起头。

很快这个长方形的盒子就缓下速度，那个亮起的数字也重新暗了下去。他跨出门，侧弯身体抬起腿解开鞋带，用脚尖踩着脚跟把短靴脱在原地，然后踩着柔软的地毯前进。穿着灰色袜子的脚陷进绒毛里，在地上留下一个个转瞬即逝的脚印，他走过房间左边的沙发和矮机，往尽头处在中央的四脚大床靠近。被褥隆起了一块，正在平缓而规律地起伏，上面睡着的人没有动弹，显然对自己房里来了个不速之客毫无察觉，康纳绕到另一边去，把潜入服从头顶拉下，轻手轻脚地爬上了床。

在他膝盖刚刚压上去，床垫在他的体重下往下凹陷时，背对着他的男人深吸了口气，那个人没有转身，只是稍微往后偏头，用睡熟后特有的慵懒粗糙的嗓音说：“康纳？”

“是我，父亲，”他压抑不住嘴角的笑意，大起动作来直接伸手，从后揽住海尔森的腰，“你还是一如既往的警醒。”

“你的动作也一如既往的大，”男人半是笑半是哼地出了口气，“我不记得我们今晚有约。”

“我正好在附近，”康纳往前挪了挪，直到温度透过丝绸随着紧贴的身体传递，他埋头进微凉的发丝间，紧了紧手臂，声音模糊而且发闷，“并十分想念你。”

“我们三个月前才见过面。”

“尽管如此，”康纳坚持道，并用鼻尖蹭开头发，贴在后颈坚硬的骨节上，“我说的是事实。”

海尔森叹了口气，他闭上眼，手掌覆盖在年轻人的手上：“或许这可以说服你放弃那愚蠢的设想？”

“如果你真的觉得它愚蠢，你就不会资助我们了，”康纳反驳道，“别以为我不知道哈利·克劳奇先生的真实身份。”

“我把你教的不错，恩？”海尔森低沉地笑起来，他在青年的怀抱里翻身，鼻尖几乎与对方的相碰，“或许你们确实有一丝希望。”

“我们确实会成功，”深色皮肤的玛斯理所当然地抬起下巴，他向下看去，盯着那双离他仅有一线之隔的嘴唇，手臂用力收拢，贴上身前温暖熟悉的躯体，“但我今天并不是为了公事而来。”

“很显然。”灰发男人说着，原本搭在对方腰上的手伸进被子，在他们紧靠的身躯间滑动，掌心贴着裸露的肌肉轻轻扫过，手指顺着因为深呼吸而隆起的胸腹带来的弧度向下探去，钻进极富弹性的贴身布料下，隔着一层棉布按在已经半勃的性器上。他手下的身体震动着发出一声低吟，海尔森抬起眼，和在黑暗中颜色发深的眼眸对视，他退开了一点躲避青年的唇舌，右手捏在他紧实的肩颈交汇处，借着对方压过来的力气把人翻了过来，双腿微微分开，夹着康纳跪下来保持平衡的那条腿，被子在后者抬起身体的时候滑下，无声地堆在他们身旁。

康纳双手撑在海尔森脸旁，目光像具有实体那样从他披散开来的灰发开始，沿着他在夜幕下显得格外柔和的五官描绘，越过喉结和锁骨，扣得严实的睡衣，因为刚才的动作而露出些许的腹部，以及被松紧带束在腰上的睡裤。反叛军首领吞咽了一下，右手顺着眼睛的路径虚抚，食指和中指时不时擦过皮肤，带动衣褶，再从下往上顺着腰线回到耳际，他的父亲侧过头，将脸颊贴上他的手掌，苍蓝色的眼睛反射着不知道哪里来的光线，康纳分开双唇喘了口气，拇指朝旁伸开固定住他的下巴，抛却了所有的温情和缓慢猛地咬了上去。

他们的唇舌紧贴，海尔森时不时用上牙齿，将肆意在他口腔里翻搅的舌头咬回去，然后再用舌尖抚慰那些并不存在的伤口，他的儿子闻起来像是硝烟和雨水，发间还挂了一片细小的，已经发黄变脆的松针。他一边在对方的挤压下分开双腿，右脚勾起挂在骨骼凸显的后腰，一边解开康纳为了作战方便而绑起来的头发，将那根枯叶捏下来。他正要将它扔到什么地方去，手腕就被一只粗糙的，带着更高温度的手抓住了，康纳放开他亲吻到有些麻木的嘴唇，转而侧过脸，用鼻尖在他的手腕内侧磨蹭，带着些许湿意的嘴唇沿着他的腕骨吻到手背，年轻人看着他的眼睛，张开嘴含住还捏着松针的两只手指，舌头灵活地分开它们将枯叶舔走，然后直起身体，随意又粗野地朝旁吹了口气，一个细小的黑影便很快地消失在一旁，融入到地上的阴影之中。

“看来你的礼仪退步了不少，”海尔森垂着眼睛，食指按在唾液主人的嘴唇上，用上些许力道拉拽露出里面洁白整齐的牙齿，“耐心也是。”他说着松开他的肩膀，用空余出来的右手解开睡衣的纽扣，左手手背沿着对方与自己相仿的鼻梁抚上额头，再拖拽着手指沿着颧骨和脸颊的些微凹陷划拉到颈根，指甲蹭过锁骨上的一道浅色伤疤，他翻转手腕，用指腹反复按压那个十厘米长的，已经愈合了的切口，并在拉开自己睡衣的时候抬起腰胯。另一双手几乎是立刻就贴上他裸露出来的皮肤，粗糙的十指毫不温柔地拉下他的裤子，它们捏在腰侧将他固定在原地，康纳朝前跪了跪坐在自己小腿上，而海尔森的腿搭在他的大腿上，他后腰悬空，臀部紧紧贴着康纳的勃起，血液在重力的引导下逆着往上，带着些别的什么冲到海尔森头顶。

“我确实变得粗野了，”康纳说着捏住身下男人贴在小腹上的勃起，拇指在伞状头部打转，指尖蹭过敏感的铃口沾染了透明的液体，“你也很清楚原因。”他收紧拳头，打着旋地在柱身上撸动，粗糙的枪茧沿着血管刺激，海尔森的双腿向下压了压，脚尖在慵懒的呻吟声中蹭到床单上。

“野外没有给你足够的新鲜？”他抬起眉毛，双手按在身体两侧，在有限的空间里抬起腰迎合，“反叛军领袖应当是个相当有魅力的身份。

“父亲。”年轻人声音低沉，手一低用力圈住性器根部，让完全勃起的器官在空气中微微晃动，而没能享受哪怕一点触碰。海尔森笑出声来，大开的双腿收拢夹紧，用膝盖在他儿子的身侧小幅度磨蹭，右手再次按上他的颈侧，用一种温柔又不容拒绝地力道将他拉下来，一直到他们能感觉到彼此呼吸的热度。他仰起头，从鼻子上往下望向此刻重新趴跪在他身上的人，脚踝还紧紧交叉贴在他后背，下身抬起弯曲成一个弧度：“行了，康纳，”他说，意有所指地扭了下腰，让臀瓣隔着裤子贴上火热的鼓起，“很高兴见到你对你的老父亲还抱有这么多热情。”

“我对其他人不感兴趣，”康纳身体有一瞬的紧绷，他的右手从海尔森腰侧抚到腿根，然后沿着大腿肌肉的走向往上推去，户口卡住膝窝向下用力，将他的几乎折了过来，下身更高地向上抬起，并因此露出那个紧致的入口，“而这都得怪你。”

“怪我？”年长些的玛斯咬住送到嘴边的耳朵，牙齿在柔软的耳垂上碾磨，留下一个小而深的印子，“当年为了不让你爬上我的床，我可费劲了心思。”

“而为了爬上你的床，我也没少出力。”康纳哼了一声，他别过头将耳朵抽离对方的折磨，然后像寻求安慰的狼崽那样眯着眼睛，用鼻尖蹭在脸侧，“现在闭嘴，父亲，给我接下来的三个月留点念想。”

“你总是那么急，”海尔森把被压下的左腿挂到青年的肩上，他挑着一边嘴角，右手抓住了对方撑在自己身侧的结实小臂，“这对领导人来说是个致命的缺点。”

康纳对此的反应是一个耸肩。他不打算再回应他父亲的任何话语，清楚这样只会让对方将这个难得的夜晚变成另一场关于下次活动布置的讨论，他直接拉下自己的裤子，在那张锐利的嘴能说出更多烦人的话之前将阴茎对上了还没扩张过的肌肉。海尔森因此而停下了说教，他瞪着眼睛，在静谧的夜晚和同样安静的房间里注视着正准备入侵到他体内的人，手指在小臂上收拢，左腿却向下施加了一个微小而短促的压力，他的右腿主动地向上抬了抬，康纳便会意地将它也架到肩头。年轻的玛斯没有直起身体给对方喘息的余地，而是在粗大的头部借着前液挤开干涩的肌肉时，肆无忌惮地咬住了他父亲平日总是包裹在衣领之下的颈脖。没有润滑的动作缓慢而充满疼痛，海尔森不断地在他耳边吸气，身体折到极限又被彻底打开，连喘息都短而急促，带着火焰一样的热度烧得他全身发麻，康纳在他父亲身上又吮又咬，并不得不三番两次停下来，给全身紧绷的男人一些适应的时间。弓着的腰背逐渐挺直，当康纳终于整根插入，彻底沉溺在温暖柔软的内里时，他的头发已经贴上他脸颊，垂下的那部分也被汗水粘在海尔森不断起伏的胸膛上了。海尔森的身体绞得死紧，内里的肌肉一阵又一阵收缩着，在试图推出异物的本能和希望容纳的意志间挣扎徘徊，他别过头，露出更多的颈部方便他野狼一样的儿子在上面留下印记，因为强行开拓而稍微软下去的阴茎夹在他们之间，随着一下试探的抽弄晃动，他压抑地吐出一声呻吟，双手抬起抓住头顶的松软枕头伸展开上身，以缓解腰部弯曲的不适。

康纳则将这一动作视为对他动作的首肯，他的右手在海尔森腰上留下五个暗色的指印，左臂也跟着向上伸开，抓住海尔森的其中一只手翻了过来，牢牢地扣住修长的手指，掌心严丝合缝地贴在一起，在热度和汗水下几乎融为一体。深色的性器在发红的肌肉中间进出，不一会儿便确立了一个急切又稳定的节奏，他喘息着抽插，并侧过头在脸侧的小腿上伸出舌头明显地舔舐，几百年来他们进行过太多次这个活动，康纳不需要看就能知道他该用多大力气，该用什么角度。他父亲的身体在他身下耸动，狭窄的甬道在最初的推拒后很快接受了他的侵入，他的性器沉甸甸的，重新恢复到勃起的状态，并在他一下格外精确的擦撞下渗出液体，沾湿了因为用力而线条分明的腹部肌肉。架在他肩上的腿稍微向下滑去，他不得不松开海尔森的手扶住那条笔直的，此时在他身上不可抑制地绷紧的，脚尖蜷起的腿，再一次俯下身，闭着眼睛和主动抬起头的男人交换喘息和呻吟。他在他被唾液弄得湿润的唇上反复磨蹭，用带着粗糙边沿的嗓音喊他父亲的名字，那两个音节在他口中来来去去，舌尖咬在牙齿之间，喷出些许带着重量的气音。他的动作越来越急促，海尔森也攒着柔软的床单把自己更多地送到康纳身前，他膝盖弯曲，脚踝互相交叉，双腿就这么半挂半勾地压在他肩膀上，脚跟随着康纳的每一下动作在他背上晃动，时不时用上力气压在那些隆起的肌肉上。康纳捏紧了拳头，低下头在随着热气蒸腾起来的熟悉味道里开始最后的冲刺，等他射出来时他父亲拉长了声音，身体向上挺起离开床面，阴茎依然挺立着，等待着之后应当到来的些许慰藉。

“班克罗夫特要办一场宴会，”当康纳从高潮的顶端缓缓落下，放松了身体趴在他身上，鼓噪的心跳和他的响在一起的时候，海尔森才开口，他左手搭在年轻人温热而宽阔的后背上，右手顺着长到肩膀的发丝梳理，“他会带上那个星际战士。”

“什么时候？”康纳呻吟了一声，他不想在这时候讨论这个，但星际战士确实是一个不容拒绝的话题。他往下挪了挪，身体还压在他父亲的腿间，腹部能清楚地感觉到那个器官在他的蹭动下愈发的坚硬。他拉过海尔森的手腕看了一眼那圈细而冰冷的手环，看到上面显示的时间后呼出一口气，双手钻进床和海尔森之间，毫不在意两人共同体重的压力地环住了汗湿的身躯。

“下周，”海尔森说，“我已经为你准备好了，具体时间会再通知你。”他拍了拍他的肩膀，向下推了一下，接着抬起头看向一动不肯动的年轻人，“你应该还有别的事要做。”

“我确实有事情要做，”康纳回道，他作势要起身，双手却没有真正离开海尔森，而是沿着脊背的凹陷往下摸去，并在经过自己掐出的痕迹的时候停下，拇指抚慰道歉一样地在上面画圈，他低下头，盯着他父亲的眼睛在胸腹舔吻，舌头拉拽留下水光，他的下巴轻轻靠上了他的耻骨，嘴唇就贴在勃起的器官侧边，“但今晚时间还很充分，我们可以好好度过。”

海尔森嗤笑了一声，手指探入到润顺的黑发间突然用力，他半坐起来，左手弯曲支撑身体，灰发垂在他的脸侧，遮住一部分表情。

“那么，”他说，突然加大了力道，“我建议你快点，为刚才的粗野做出补偿。”

“是的，”康纳喘了口气，在头皮的刺痛下舔了舔嘴唇，掐在臀部的手指沾上了些许从穴口渗出来的浓稠体液，而这让他呼吸一阵发颤，他更深地低下头，在深红色的头部印下一个吻，然后低沉地说，“是的，父亲。”

他张开嘴，带着一种背德的虔诚，将嘴边的性器含入口中。

夜色彻底消散前，在朝霞最后的预示和深蓝色天空蜕变成浅紫的挣扎下，一个黑色的身影从肯威大宅的后门无声地钻出。电子锁尽责地合上了门，他沿着来时的路，绕过监视器和无人机，踩到在花园里停留了一夜的单人用喷气飞行器上，压低了身形窜到空中，不一会儿便消失在高楼底下灰白的云层中，没有留下一点痕迹。


End file.
